Transcript:NOS-4-A2
Act One: : Location: Deep space. A cargo ship flies though space. VOICE ON RADIO: This is flight control. Cargo ship Niner-Niner, you are cleared for passage through the Gamma Quadrant. : Camera pans down front of cargo ship. RADIO: Please log in with flight status. : Camera zooms in on the autopilot, who presses a button. AUTOPILOT: This is Niner-Niner logging in, on time. : Camera looks to back of the autopilot and pulls back. Warp Darkmatter stands behind them, and flexes claws on robotic arm. RADIO: Ten-four Niner-Niner. Flight control out. WARP: Hi there! (Autopilot jumps and spins around. Sees Warp, accompanied by Hornets, holding a large gun.) I'm Warp Darkmatter. I'll be your hijacker tonight. (Points gun at the autopilot.) AUTOPILOT: If you have any comments or criticisms... (Ducks gunshot.) Please contact our 'How's my driving?' department. : Warp aims for another shot. Buzz Lightyear enters through a hatch in the floor. Buzz blasts the gun in Warp's hand, vaporizing it. WARP: (Clenches fists) Lightyear! AUTOPILOT: (Awed) Buzz Lightyear? (Buzz lands in front of him.) The pride of Star Command? BUZZ: That's right, my robotic friend. WARP: Hornets! Blast 'im! : The Hornets open their laser cannons. The autopilot gasps. Before they can fire, Booster drops through the ceiling and crushes them. BUZZ: ''(Thumbs-up)'' Good work, Booster. BOOSTER: ''(Salutes)'' Sorry I'm late, sir. I had a heck of a time fitting through that airlock!'' (Stands)'' Well, Mister Darkmatter- : Warp leaps up and propels himself off Booster's head, turning on his jetpack. BOOSTER: (Looking up) Aw man... WARP: 'Better luck next time, Rookie. ''(Blasts down the hall. Speaks into communicator.) Hornets, rendezvous at the cargo hold, move it! Lightyear's here. : Warp looks down and sees XR. XR's eyes are flashing red and blue, and he is producing a siren sound. '''XR: Alright! Pull it over, pal. WARP: (Smirking) Oh great! The tin toy. XR: (Chasing Warp down the hall) Not tin, a terillium-carbonic alloy.'' (Pulls up beside Warp on the wall)'' Let me tell you, by the way- : Warp smacks XR off the wall with one of his wings. XR falls and skids on the ground XR: Yow! Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurts... WARP: (Flying past) See ya, tin toy! XR: Okay, you weren't listening, because I said not tin, it's terillium! (Pushes himself up) Which is very tough, by the way! (Waves hand) Don't kid yourself for its – Augh! (Arm falls off) 'S okay, no problem, nobody saw that. (Picks up arm and puts it back on) MIRA: (Ghosts through door and fires laser at Warp) ''Warp Darkmatter, you are under arrest. : ''The laser takes out one of Warp's wings and he crashes to the ground, and then gets back up in front of her. MIRA: I recommend you surrender. Not- Not because I can't take you on, 'cause- 'cause I can. WARP: (Bringing in wings) Of course you can... (Bows) You can do anything, Princess. : Two spiked balls fly out of Warp's shoulder and pass through Mira's body and into the door. MIRA: Aw, care to take another shot? WARP: (Stands up) No need. : The balls begin to beep rapidly and explode, sending Mira flying behind Warp. WARP: '''I love fighting rookies. '''XR: ''(off-screen)'' Good. : Cut to XR, Mira, and Booster, standing with arms akimbo. XR: Because we got a lot of fight left in us! (Swings arm and it pops off again.) My fault, I'll get that. : Buzz comes up behind Warp and taps him on the shoulder. Warp turns and Buzz presses a button on his suit, turning on his jetpack and launching him into the ceiling. WARP: 'Augh! Hornets, attack! : ''Buzz looks over in surprise as a swarm of Hornets attack him. '''MIRA: Buzz needs backup! (Hornets enter the hall and Warp dislodges himself from the ceiling.) Can you guys handle this? (Beetles come from the other direction.) XR: Can we handle it? (Pulls out lots of guns) Can we handle it? (Looks at Booster, suddenly unsure) Can we handle it? BOOSTER: (Turns to Mira) Affirmative, your Highness! MIRA: (Ghosts through the floor) Guys, please just call me Mira. : Buzz busts through a pile of cargo, covered in Hornets. Mira comes in as he topples into a pile of cartons. MIRA: (Pointing laser at Hornets) ''Need a hand? '''BUZZ:' (Flies up) No, thank you. (Spins the Hornets off) Everything's under control. (Salutes to Mira) Princess. MIRA: Okay, my name's Mira. Could somebody PLEASE call me Mira? BUZZ: (Looks up) Mira! MIRA: Thank- : Buzz tackles Mira out of the way of a laser blast and flies with her in front of a box. WARP: (Comes from above, holding a plasma cannon) Hey, here's a weapon they don't issue you at Star Command. (Uses gun to blow up large box) Take a look guys, what do you think? MIRA: I thought the Galactic Alliance outlawed plasma cannons. BUZZ: They did. (Points at Warp) Warp, I'm adding possession of illegal firearms to the charges against you! : Many Hornets and Beetles appear behind Warp. WARP: Don't leave out obliterating two Space Rangers, now! (Points plasma cannon at Buzz and Mira) : Buzz and Mira do a backwards flip over the box and the cannon blast is caught in mid-air in front of them, right above the box. Buzz looks up in surprise and Warp gasps. BUZZ: Mira, your Tangean mental powers amaze me. MIRA: Uh, Buzz, that's not me. I think it's the box. : A whip of energy shoots out of the box and absorbs the hanging cannon blast. Mira and Buzz stand up. BUZZ: That's some box. (Both aim wrist lasers at Warp and the Hornets) WARP: Hornets, hit them with everything you've got! : All get ready to fire, but the box lets out a roar and floats upward. Red light runs along the opening edge and it flashes. Red tentacles of energy shoot out of the box and strike the Hornets, killing them instantly. Warp looks around in disbelief. Buzz looks up at the box. The tentacles knock out the rest of the Hornets and vaporize Warp's plasma cannon. The box goes quiet and settles back to the floor. BUZZ: (Impressed) No, really, that is some box. MIRA: No wonder Zurg wants it. WARP: And if the dark team can't have it, there's no way we're going to let it fall in the hands of Star Command. (Hits button on wrist and speaks into communicator) Initiate freighter destruct, now! : Warp launches before the Rangers can catch him. : Cut to Corridor. : XR is blasting at Beetles with multiple guns at once. Booster grabs one Hornet and uses it to beat the other Hornets. BUZZ: (Off-screen) Booster, XR, do you read me? BOOSTER: Yes sir! XR: (Quickly) Yes! BUZZ: Good, turn around. This baby's gonna blow in nanoseconds. Booster, we need you to help us with this cargo. BOOSTER: (Presses button on suit and opens jetpack) Can do! BUZZ: XR, the safety of the autopilot is in your hands! : Cut to Cockpit AUTOPILOT: I'm going to be blown to atoms! XR: (Trying to pull the autopilot off his stand) You're really bolted in there. (Both flip over and are smacked against the control panel and floor repeatedly) : Cut to outside of freighter : Buzz, Mira, and Booster are flying away from the ship with the cargo just as the freighter explodes. MIRA AND BOOSTER: XR! BUZZ: Come on, Ranger. XR: (Flying out of the explosion with the autopilot) I'll tell you what, if we had thought of that big bang beforehand we could have saved ourselves a lot of energy, am I right? BUZZ: Well done, XR. (Autopilot coughs) More or less. : Scene changes to Star Cruiser 42 COMMANDER NEBULA: (On vidphone) Calling Buzz Lightyear. Commander Nebula to Buzz Lightyear. : Booster flinches and XR's face lights up. They both salute. BUZZ: Lightyear, sir. NEBULA: What's your team's status? XR: We're doin' great, Pop! NEBULA: Don't call me that! AUTOPILOT: (Walks in front of XR on his hands.) ''On behalf of the robo-freighter company, I would like to file a formal complaint against your son, here. ''(Motions to XR) NEBULA: He's not my son. XR: (Opens drawer on his chest and pulls out a plaque) I have the work order right here! Look! He signed, AND initialed. Commander Nebula authorized my construction. He gave me life. : Mira places hand on her forehead. Buzz looks unsure, then serious as he looks at Nebula. BUZZ: Commander, the freighter was destroyed, but we salvaged the cargo. NEBULA: What is it? BUZZ: Sir, it's a mystery. MIRA: All we know is that Zurg was after it. NEBULA: Check out the autopilot's black box. That's going to tell you what you need to know: cargo, destination, who hired the freighter. AUTOPILOT: ''(Pulls melted black box out of chest and drops it on the floor)'' Oh, are you referring to this black box? XR: Probably not; that one got all melted in the explosion. (Tosses box away) Got any more in there? (Rummages through the autopilot's chest) NEBULA: XR, were you assigned to rescue that autopilot? XR: ''(Salutes)'' You bet, Pater. NEBULA: (Off-screen) Son... (XR's eyes widen, then he closes them and grins) Why don't you check on the status of that mystery cargo? XR: Absolutely! That's a job for someone like me. Later, Pop! (Gets sucked into travel tube) AUTOPILOT: (Sarcastic) Oh, I see how it works. Everybody makes allowances just because he's the COMMANDER'S son. NEBULA: (Yelling) ''He's not my son! He's not even a real Ranger! He's just a robot! '''AUTOPILOT:' Oh. You're one of those. NEBULA: Alright, here's how it's gonna be. Buzz, you're going to do a performance evaluation on XR. And I want the truth! If he can't cut it as a Ranger, we're shutting him down. BOOSTER: ''(Whispering)'' You'll give him a good report, won't you Buzz? NEBULA: I repeat: I want the truth! Nebula out. (Screen goes dark) MIRA: The truth, huh? BUZZ: That's right, Mira. Space Rangers don't fib. XR will just have to prove he has the right stuff. AUTOPILOT: Ok! So how soon will you be interviewing for his position? : Scene changes to Planet Z ZURG: Ah, Darkmatter, you have returned. I crave good news! Did you attack the freighter? WARP: Yes, Evil Emperor Zurg! (Bows) ZURG: (Waving his arms) And did Buzz Lightyear rush to the rescue? WARP: Uh, yes. ZURG: (Standing) And was Lightyear victorious? WARP: (Disappointed) Yes. : Zurg is bent over, holding his head. He suddenly stands up and clenches his fists in joy. ZURG: Outstanding! WARP: (Confused) Don't you have a strict failure means death policy? ZURG: Normally, yes. Today, no. WARP: '''But Lightyear got the box. '''ZURG: Well, of course he did, dipstick! That was my plan! I hired the freighter to carry the box. I ordered YOU to attack. I wanted Lightyear to win. Because yes, I wanted him to have the box! WARP: In case you didn't notice, that box does some amazing stuff. Maybe I could use a box like that? ZURG (Dismissive) Darkmatter, it's a box of doom. It's not for you. (Boasting) For you see, it contains my latest instrument of evil, intended to destroy Star Command! And who better to deliver it for me than Buzz Lightyear? (Laughs evilly and then starts coughing) Could I have a little water? Little water? Thank you. (Reaches off-screen and pulls back a glass of water) : Scene change to 42's cargo hold : Camera falls in on the mystery box, marked "NOS-4-A2" and then pans to entrance. XR appears out of the travel tube entrance on the floor. XR: (Speaking into microphone) Ranger log. Operation: Check on the mystery cargo. (Circles box) Mystery cargo status: Still here, still mysterious, still- well, that- that about does it. (Rolls away from box) : A beam of red light goes around the edge of the box. It opens and fills the room with red light. XR turns in fear. A hand reaches out of the box and NOS-4-A2 lifts himself out with a flourish. XR backs away and NOS-4-A2's shadow is shown chasing him across the room. XR pulls on the tubes to try and escape and then rushes to the normal entrance in terror. XR: (Beating on door) Door, door, door, door! NOS-4-A2: (Shadow only, approaching XR) Resist me not, Little One, for you are mine. : Screen fades to dark and then quickly shows Booster coming into focus. BOOSTER: XR? (Leans over XR, who is lying on the floor) You okay? XR: (Sits up) I'm fine. (Stretching his words) Just fine. (His hand moves to reveal two holes near the base of his helmet which glow red. He starts laughing evilly and then stops suddenly, glancing around.) Huh? Was that me laughing? (His eyes turn red and he chuckles quietly) Act Two: : Location: Star Command. Space Rangers pass by. 42 flies up to Star Command and then lands in the Launch Bay. Scene change to Science Lab. The box is being lowered to the ground by a giant claw. NEBULA: Great guns! Can't anybody around here give me answers? What is that thing? LGMs: Oooooooh. SINGULAR LGM: Box. : The box is placed on the ground. OTHER LGM: LARGE box. NEBULA: Fantastic, let me know when you've got more. MIRA: Do you think Evil Emperor Zurg will make another play for it? NEBULA: Let him try. We'll be ready! (Slams fist into palm) I want that box under a security field! : One LGM hits a remote button and a security field appears around the box. LGMs: Field. Done. NEBULA: Nice work, boys. Now, um, Buzz- BUZZ: Over here, sir. NEBULA: Sweet Mother of Venus, what's so fascinating up there? : A charger hanging from the ceiling swivels around, showing XR, whose eyes are still red. XR: Daddy-o, hey! NEBULA: Which reminds me. (Knocks on Buzz's suit) I look forward to that report. BUZZ: I'll get right on it. : Scene change to later that day. Two LGMs are leaving the Science Bay. LGM: What a day. OTHER LGM: You said it. : Both leave and the door closes. The lights go dim, and under the field NOS-4-A2's box lights up with red electricity. XR is asleep in the charger. The box opens and fog spills over the edges. NOS-4-A2 lifts himself out of the box, wrapped in his cape. NOS-4-A2: Hear me, Little One. NOS-4-A2 calls to you. XR: (Wakes up) Oh, why is it always right in the middle of a dream? (Looks at NOS-4-A2 around the side of the charger.) Hey, you know, I'm tryin' to recharge over here, if you don't mind! NOS-4-A2: Hear the voice of- XR: My Dark... (Falls out charger) Master... (Looking around) Who said that? NOS-4-A2: (Runs finger along the inside of the field) Release me, Little One. XR: You shall be released! (Pulls switch and takes down field) : NOS-4-A2 flies out of the field and spins around, roaring. He spreads his wings. NOS-4-A2: Oh, yeah! (Produces lightning) XR: (Smiles and crosses arms) He makes an entrance; you've got to give him that. NOS-4-A2: (Flying around) Hu-ho! Free at last! (Floats in the air on his back.) XR: What now, my Dark Master? NOS-4-A2: Ah! Now, we destroy Star Command. (Goes to control panel) Ah, the communications network! Let the feast begin! (Pulls a panel up and sinks his teeth into it) : Cut to reviewing room. Buzz is watching a recording. : On recording: BUZZ: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! (XR falls on Buzz's head) Ow! XR: Sorry, my mistake! (Laughs) Boy, if I had a nickel for every time that happened, am I right? : Real life: : Buzz slaps his forehead. Mira ghosts up through the floor and walks up behind Buzz. MIRA: Anything? BUZZ: XR's top notch Space Ranger material, I know it. If only I could find something, anything, on our mission recorder to prove that. MIRA: Oka- How about when he saved the Altherian ambassador from that shape-shifting alien assassin? BUZZ: Excellent choice. (Turns dial to recording) XR: (Off-screen, on recording) Look at me, I'm the ambassador! Everybody, look at me! Oh, I'm so proud of my treaty! Oooh, I'm the ambassador. Ooooh, I'm somebody's brother-in-law! Ooooh! BUZZ: (Off-screen, on recording) Mr. Ambassador, look out! : There is a scream and a splat noise. MIRA: Oh, XR. (A siren goes off and Mira gasps) It's a- BUZZ: (Stands up while the screen has gone fuzzy) Red alert. : Both run out of the room and NOS-4-A2's face appears on the screen. : Cut to Corridor. Many Space Rangers run to the right. Booster walks in the opposite direction, slumping. BOOSTER: '''Poor XR. I hope they don't shut him down. '''INTERCOM: ''(Nebula's voice)'' Attention, Rangers! Red alert! : Booster looks at flashing red wall light, pouting. BOOSTER: Red alert? (Gasps and grabs head) Red alert! (Runs back down hall) : Cut to Science Bay. XR is now wearing a cape and is standing behind NOS-4-A2. NOS-4-A2 is resting his elbows on the control panel. NOS-4-A2: (In Nebula's voice) This is not a drill. : Booster runs down the hallway. Buzz and Mira run up to Star Cruiser 42. NOS-4-A2: (In Nebula's voice) The Evil Emperor Zurg has launched an attack on Star Command. : Cut to break room. LGMs are sitting at a table and playing cards. LGM: Ooooh, Commander Nebula has ordered a red alert. : Camera pans to right, revealing Nebula with a hand full of cards. NEBULA: Now, what's wrong with this picture? NOS-4-A2: (In Nebula's voice) Launch! Go, go, go! NEBULA: Somebody's yanking our chain! (Slams cards on table and then tries to walk out, but the door slams shut in front of him) NOS-4-A2: Relax, Commander. (Breathes deeply) You're off duty. : Nebula slams his fist against the door. : Cut to the Launch Bay. Ships start to launch into space. 42 remains where it is. BUZZ: Blast! (Hits fist against panel) We have to launch! MIRA: Without Booster? BUZZ: Affirmative. Zurg's out there. : 42 launches. : Cut to Command Deck. NOS-4-A2 floats past a group of Rangers who have been tied to the wall. He stops in front of a group of LGMs, who have also been tied up. LGM: This cannot be! XR: (Flicks cape back) Can so! : NOS-4-A2 presses a button on the vidphone and Zurg appears. ZURG: I demand a status report! Now! NOS-4-A2: (Crosses arms) Oh, don't take that tone with me, Zurg! ZURG: That's Evil Emperor Zurg to you! Perhaps you've forgotten who gave you life. (Wistful sigh) The hours I slaved away in my evil lab... NOS-4-A2: Oh, let's not embarrass ourselves, shall we? I have hostages here. : NOS-4-A2 motions towards the tied-up Rangers and LGMs. XR chuckles and waves. ZURG: (Looks across screen) Sorry. How goes Operation: Destroy Star Command? NOS-4-A2: (Does a flip) Star Command is mine! (Clapping) There's no opposition. ZURG: What of Lightyear? NOS-4-A2: He's off in space, chasing his own jet trail. (Waves hand and crosses arms behind head) ZURG: There will be no one to stop me! The galaxy will be mine! (Laughs evilly) : NOS-4-A2 joins the laughter, sticking his tongue out while he laughs. XR rolls up to them. XR: Care to make it a threesome? : Zurg and NOS-4-A2 stop laughing. NOS-4-A2 and grabs his chin, thinking. All three resume laughing. : Cut to 42. Buzz and Mira are staring straight ahead, confused. The Star Cruisers are flying through space. Camera pans to show nothing but stars going past them. MIRA: This doesn't strike me as very red alert-ish. BUZZ: (Speaking into microphone) Commander, it's quiet out here. Real quiet. Space quiet. NOS-4-A2: (In Nebula's voice) If the computer says we're under attack by Zurg, then we're under attack! Always trust the machine! BUZZ: Reverse thrusters, that's not our commander! (The ship turns around and flies back to Star Command) : Cut to inside Star Command. Booster runs by the door Nebula is locked behind. NEBULA: (Pounding on door) Open these blasted doors! BOOSTER: (Backs up and places ear on door) Commander? Commander Nebula? Is that you? : Commander Nebula blasts the door off with his pegleg cannon, knocking Booster backwards. NEBULA: When are they gonna learn? Nobody locks up Nebula. (Booster salutes) You're with me, Rookie! BOOSTER: With you? Wow! (Gets off wall, door stuck to face) I- (Slams into wall) ''Ow! ''(Stumbles down hall) : Cut to Launch Bay. Mira ghosts through the door and hits a button to let Buzz in. He lands on the walkway. Mira lands next to him. BUZZ: Somebody wanted to shut us out. Let's turn this place upside down to find out who. MIRA: Uh, my guess would be him. (Points behind Buzz) : NOS-4-A2 is sitting atop the Launch Bay control station. He spreads his wings and flies forward. NOS-4-A2: I am your doom. I am NOS-4-A2. (Lightning goes off as he tries to seem threatening.) BUZZ: (Watches with arms crossed) I am unimpressed. (Runs forward to grab NOS-4-A2, but the energy vampire flies upward.) NOS-4-A2: Your hap-handed ways are useless against NOS-4-A2! (Roars and shoots energy from his mouth) : Buzz dodges and flips forward. Mira jumps on NOS-4-A2's back and he throws her off. He shoots energy from his hand at a panel. It opens and wires fly out, wrapping around the Rangers. Mira ghosts out of them and lands behind NOS-4-A2. Buzz uses his laser to blast the wires away. NOS-4-A2 shoots more energy out of his mouth and hits Buzz in the chest, knocking him backwards. NOS-4-A2: I have the power. I control Star Command. And you, Buzz Lightyear, brought me here! (Laughs evilly and produces lightning) BUZZ: The cargo. This monster was the cargo! NOS-4-A2: Which brings us to monster's little helper. : NOS-4-A2 motions towards the door. It opens, revealing XR. XR: I serve my dark master! Bleh, bleh! (Opens cape and hisses.) MIRA: XR? BUZZ: This will not look good on my report. : XR grins and waggles his fingers. Act Three XR: (Waving tongue) Blehehehe! (Does clawing motion with his hand) : NOS-4-A2 flies up behind Mira and grabs her, biting into the shoulder of her suit. MIRA: Ah, ew, get off! (Elbows him off) BUZZ: Mira! MIRA: I'm okay! He didn't get through my suit. : Buzz gets on a knee to fire his laser. XR: None dare defy my Dark Master! (Grabs Buzz) BUZZ: (Trying to pull XR off of him) Ranger, you are not helping your service record! : Buzz accidentally misfires. Mira ducks and NOS-4-A2, who was sneaking up behind Mira, is scared off. MIRA: Hey, you wanna watch it? (Stomps towards Buzz) BUZZ: (Still struggling with XR) Uh, sorry. : Mira punches Buzz out of XR's grasp. Buzz lands on his hands and knees and shakes his head. BUZZ: Hey, I said I was sorry! MIRA: (Fighting with her suit) It wasn't me, Buzz. It's NOS-4-A2! (Arms prepare to fire laser) ''He's controlling my suit! : ''Mira fires and Buzz rolls out of the way. He gets up and jumps out of the way of another blast. BUZZ: So, I can't fire without blasting a fellow Ranger. NOS-4-A2: She's an assassin and a hostage, all rolled into one! MIRA: (Ghosts out of her suit) Not for long! (Kicks it. It spins and accidentally shoots NOS-4-A2) : NOS-4-A2 roars and falls to the ground. XR: Oh no! Dark Master! : Mira's suit knees her in the stomach. Buzz flies up and shoots the suit. It melts and Buzz picks Mira up, flying out of the launch bay. XR: (Lifts NOS-4-A2 into a sitting position) Shall I avenge your defeat? NOS-4-A2: (Wings flickering) Defeat is... unacceptable. I was programmed only for a swift and destructive victory. : Cut to the Corridor. Buzz is holding Mira as they fly down the hall. MIRA: Buzz, if NOS-4-A2 could fake a red alert, he really is in control of Star Command. BUZZ: Only the machines, not us. Two determined Space Rangers are a force that cannot be stopped. : They fly over Booster's head and smash into a door. BUZZ AND MIRA: OW!! BOOSTER: Commander Nebula! It's Buzz and Mira! NEBULA: (Digging through panel in the floor) Pipe down, Rookie. I think I've hotwired the emergency door. BUZZ: (Sits up and holds head) Yeah, that's a big ten-four, Commander. NEBULA: (Sits up) Oh, Lightyear, so nice of you to join us. We're sealing off the whole area. Buzz, we've got an intruder. BUZZ: Yes, Commander. NEBULA: Some sort of- BUZZ: Energy vampire. NEBULA: He's taken control of my space station, and I won't stand for it! NOS-4-A2: (On the intercom) Oh Commander, as if you have a choice. NEBULA: That's him! That's the guy! BOOSTER: He was in the Science Lab! We gotta check on XR! MIRA Dah, he's o- he's okay. BOOSTER: You saw him? MIRA: (Muttering) We fought him... BOOSTER: Huh? : Slamming can be heard behind the door. XR: Stupid door! (Makes dent in the wall with his fist) Aw, come on!! BOOSTER: Is that XR? MIRA: Ah, well k-kinda... Kinda yes, kinda, kind of no. BUZZ: Back off. That energy vampire's mine. : NOS-4-A2 tears through the door and grabs Buzz by the shoulders, pushing him backwards through another door. Buzz flips him off and lands on his feet. XR: (Jumps through the hole NOS-4-A2 made) ''Face me, enemies of my Dark Master! ''(Claws at the air and makes howling noises) NEBULA: XR's a traitor! BOOSTER: (Gasps) No... MIRA: It's not his fault. When NOS-4-A2 bites a machine, it's helpless. : Door opens behind XR and it appears that more Rangers are coming. NEBULA: Outstanding! Reinforcements! : It is revealed that the suits are empty. XR leads them to attack, laughing. BOOSTER: Zombie space suits! : Nebula punches a few suits and throws one off. Mira jumps off of one and kicks several suits over. She backs up back-to-back with Nebula as more approach. NOS-4-A2: My programming contained much data about you, Lightyear. : NOS-4-A2 uses his hands to make floor panels fly up to crush Buzz. Buzz tries to shoot him, but NOS-4-A2 flips out of the way. NOS-4-A2: Zurg led me to believe that you were a foe to be reckoned with. He overestimates you. (Lunges at Buzz who throws him against a wall. He tackles Buzz, slamming him against the ceiling.) BUZZ: (Arms pinned behind his back. NOS-4-A2 puts one arm around Buzz's chest.) Leave it to Zurg to create a villain even more arrogant than himself! (Opens jetpack and knocks the energy vampire off. He pins NOS-4-A2 to the floor.) : Mira is supporting Nebula while he uses his peg leg to shoot the suits. XR: (To Booster) You will fall before me, flesh thing! (Wraps hands around Booster's legs.) BOOSTER: XR, it's me! Booster! XR: You are nothing to me. I serve my Dark Master! NOS-4-A2: (Still pinned to the floor) I am NOS-4-A2. I cannot be defeated! It's not in my programming! BUZZ: Really? Well, maybe it's time to reboot! (Throws NOS-4-A2 backwards. He sits up, only to be tackled by suits.) BOOSTER: (Opens XR's chest and starts going through it, causing XR to laugh) Oh, be quiet! Where is that thing? : Mira is still helping Nebula shoot the space suits. BOOSTER: (Pulling stuff out of XR's chest, like a sled, teddy bear, etc.) I just know it's in here somewhere! BUZZ: (Wrestling suits) This is a gross misuse of Star Command property! NEBULA: Quit monkeying around and blast that robot to atoms! BOOSTER: Forget it! I mean, um, requesting permission to, um, disregard your orders, sir! Please! Oh boy... (Keeps going through XR's chest. XR's head bounces up and down.) Hey! Oh! I found it! : Buzz is pinned down by space suits. NOS-4-A2's shadow looms over Buzz. NOS-4-A2: It is over for you, Buzz Lightyear. BOOSTER: (Shows plaque to XR) Look! You're not some zombie robot bad guy! You're XR! XR: (Takes plaque) My creation authorization form...Signed and initialed... (Starts crying and hugs plaque. Eyes turn yellow again. He takes off his cape and zooms away from Booster.) : NOS-4-A2 is about to bite into Buzz's suit when XR grabs him from behind. XR: Alright, Dracula! You're going down! : NOS-4-A2 looks over in surprise as XR sticks suction-cups out of his fingers. He presses the fingers against the back of NOS-4-A2's head. The energy vampire lights up with blue electricity. NOS-4-A2: How can you defy me?! No machine can resist my will... (Eyes go dark. XR has sucked out all of his electricity. NOS-4-A2 falls over.) XR: Yeah, well I'm a little more than just a machine. I'm a Space Ranger! (Rays of light circle around XR, who stands proudly) BUZZ: That is going on my report. NEBULA: I don't need any stinking report! You heard him, Lightyear, he's a Space Ranger! XR: (Salutes quickly) Thanks, Pop! NEBULA: Would you stop calling me that? XR: (Hugs him) Aw, Dad! (Kisses him on the cheek) : Scene change to Planet Z. Camera zooms in on Zurg's palace. ZURG: Prepare my forces for launch! (Grub holds up lunch platter. Zurg smacks it away.) No, not lunch, launch! Once NOS-4-A2 destroys Star Command, the galaxy will be mine! (Looks around as Buzz's face appears on the vidphone screens) Huh? BUZZ: Not today, Zurg. ZURG: (Stands up and shakes fist) Lightyear! It cannot be! XR: (Face appears on the screen) Can so! (Blows raspberry) : Cut to Star Command. Team Lightyear is gathered around the vidphone. XR: Shouldn't we just hang up on him now? BUZZ: Wait for it... ZURG: Curse you Buzz Lightyear! : Buzz hangs up. MIRA: Yeah... Never get tired of hearing that, do you? BUZZ: Nope. Score another one for the good guys. XR: That's right! We bad! (Laughs) Well, in a good way. BOOSTER: Where to now, Buzz? : Scene change to 42, launching out of Star Command. BUZZ: (Voice over) To infinity and beyond! : Show ends, credits roll. Category:Transcripts